Where do I Belong?
by West.Artemis
Summary: Mostly Raven centered, Raven tries to find someone who can make her feel like she belongs after Malchior breaks her heart. Her attempts are interupted, though, when she is taken from her room by a mysterious captor. Who took her? Who will save her? Will she ever really belong? (I don't own any of the characters except for Tidal and Trist)
1. Captured

_**Raven**_

_"Why do you gotta be so creepy all the time?" Beast Boy ranted to Raven. _

_'I'm not creepy, I'm just different...'_

The memory just repeated itself over and over in my head. I needed to meditate and clear my thoughts. Even though Beast Boy had apologized, I still felt out of place. I had already tried going to Nevermore, but all of my emotions were running all over the place, and the only one I managed to talk to was lazy, and she kept falling asleep. They were all in a panic because my love had insulted me...

Whoa, wait, what? No way I just thought that! ("Affection!" "Sorry!") No, I am NOT in love with Beast Boy. He hates me! If anyone, I love Robin. He is the only person I know who its good at making people feel like they belong. I stand and teleport myself to his door...

'It's okay, Raven. How hard can it be? Just knock and ask if he likes you... Everything will be fine.' I take a deep breath, but just as I am about to knock, I hear a giggle. I put my ear to the door and listen intently:

"Oh, I would love to go on the date with you Robin!" Star Fire squealed.

"That's great!" Robin said, radiating pure love, but not toward me. My heart was crushed. The only person I felt somehow connected to had abandoned me without even knowing it. I teleported back to my room. I needed to meditate before the whole tower exploded.

I sit on the bed and look at a picture of Robin and I sitting together just after we met. Surprisingly, even to me, I am smiling in that picture. I hold the photo to my chest and close my eyes, trying to hold back Timidity's tears. My window explodes, probably my powers going haywire. I ignore it. Big mistake. Suddenly, my room fills with sleeping gas. I try to put a shield around myself, but somehow it seeps right through. I try to scream, but everything goes black. The last thing I remember is seeing a shadowy figure approach me...


	2. Disappearance

_**Beast Boy**_

"HA! I beat Cyborg! I beat Cyborg!" I sing it out for the whole tower to hear.

"Shut up, Grass Stain. You want Raven to come after you?" Cyborg, spoiling my fun again. "She's probably in her head and can't even hear me. Besides, you're just jealous!" I retort. I smirk at him. Cy rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah, Green Machine wins again!"

"Beast Boy! What have I told you about standing on the couch!" Great, Robin's on the patrol.

"Awww." I grumbled. "Hey, anybody want some tofu eggs and bacon?"

"NO!" Cyborg and Bird Boy yelled at the same time.

"What about you, Star? Uh, Star? You awake?" Star Fire was holding the hand of the 'Boy Wonder' and staring at him intently.

"Star Fire and I are going to the theatre so we can watch-"

"Oh, sweet! Can I come?" I interupt Robin without thinking.

"No, you may not participate in the date with us!" Starfire practically screamed.

"You two are finally going out? It's about time!" Cy-bore grinned.

"Ok. Well, uh, Cy? Wanna play-"

"Nope. Sorry BB, but I gotta go recharge, and then work on the T-car. We haven't encountered a villain in a while. One could show up any time now."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll go see if Raven wants to hang out," I say half heartedly.

"Just don't bother her if she tells you to go away, and don't you dare touch her mirror." Cyborg, being the bossy big brother he always is.

"Hey, it's me we're talkin' about here! No worries!" I say, but a manage to catch Cy shaking his head as the door closed. I approach Raven's door and knock. I don't hear anything but the wind. Wait, the wind? Raven's window is always closed and locked. Still no answer. "Hey, Raven? You there? I'm coming in now, so please don't blast me into another dimension! Okay?" I turn into an ant and manage to squeeze between the doors. I morph back into a human and what I find shocks me. Raven's book shelf has been knocked over, her bed is a wreck, on the floor are shards of glass from broken picture frame, and a ruined picture of Raven and someone else... it was impossible to tell with how torn up it was. But what scared my the most was that her window was shattered, on the floor were a few drops of blood, and a piece of her cloak appeared to have been torn off on the broken glass still in the window frame. "Raven!"

I burst into Cyborg's room, not even knocking. "RAVEN'SGONEIDON'TKNOWHOWORWHYTHEREISBLOODANDHERWINDOWISBROKENIDON'TKNOWWHATTODOOHMYGOSHWHEREISSHE!" I blurt out.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What are you talking about?" Cy says, unplugging himself from his system recharger.

"Raven is gone, her window is shattered, and there is blood on the floor!" I pant.

"WHAT! We have to get the darn guy that did this! NOBODY messes with MY little sis!"He rushes past me to Raven's room and examines it. He stood at the window staring out. "You might wanna see this, BB," he said. I stood at his side and looked where he was pointing. There was a familiar, long-legged woman perched on the roof of a building on the mainland.

"Rouge..."


	3. Discovery

**_Robin_**

Star Fire and I were on our way back to the tower when suddenly, we saw a red and black streak fly out of Raven's broken window. Confused, we began hurrying,

"Please, friend Robin, why was there a Glorfin in friend Raven's room?"

"I don't know, Star. (using communicator:) Cyborg! Beast Boy! Come in!"

"Yo, Robin! Some _thing_ just attacked Raven. Beast Boy recognized her to be some criminal called Madame Rouge. Says he and the Doom Patrol found her working with some undercover illegal group called the Brotherhood of Evil-" Cyborg said.

"Ok, ok!" Robin interrupted. "The important thing is where is Raven, and how do we get her back?"

"I fear for our friend. The Glorfin Roushe was feared by all of my people-" Star Fire began, but I interrupted her.

"_Rouge, _not _Roushe. _Batman and I were going after her for months before I left. She sure is slippery. But that doesn't matter. We'll be there soon. Beast Boy, morph into a hawk and search the city for any sign of Raven or Rouge. Robin, out."

Star Fire and I, after what seemed like an eternity, finally arrived back at the tower. We rushed inside, and I immediately began to search Raven's room for clues. All I found was Raven's room destroyed, and Raven herself gone. "Cyborg!" I call to my friend. I hand him a piece of blood-soaked cloth for him to scan. "See if you can identify whose it is.

I wait impatiently for him to finish. Finally, he shakes his head. "There are to types of DNA in it: one is Raven's. The other, I can't identify it. My scanners just say that it's blood, but no name to go with it." (Beeping.) Cyborg opens his arm and converses with Beast boy for a few minutes.

"He says he found something, and we'd better come quickly," Cyborg reported.

"Titan's, Go!"

Short, I know. But I'm enduring a serious case of writers block. Any ideas? I already know who the mystery blood person will be, but other than that, I'm stumped. I am also updating as fast as I can because I might not have access to a computer again for a while. In the meantime, please review! I need ideas, and tell me if there is anything I need to fix. Thanks!


	4. Hostages

_**Beast Boy**_

As I soared over the city below, I remained alert for any sign of Raven or Rouge.

_Come on, come on! Think, Beast Boy, think! Where would a criminal master mind hide out with a hostage, besides in Slade's place or the typical-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted something lying limp on the ground, but it was a dark color and appeared to be wet. "_Raven's cloak!" _I realized. I immediately landed and alerted Cyborg of my discovery.

When I walked over, I found that it was not torn at all.

_That's odd, _I thought. _I found a torn peace of blue cloth at the tower that I thought was from her cloak, but this isn't torn... what's going on? _I turned into a blood hound to follow a strange scent I had picked up. I finally found that the scent was strongest at a cafe I didn't know existed. I began to investigate.

THUD! The door slammed shut behind me and the lights went out. I ran back to the door, or at least tried, but couldn't find it. I turned into a bat to find it, but my echolocation told me that there were no doors or anything. It seemed I was in a box. But I wasn't alone. I heard a noise, but was knocked out before I could turn. The last thing I remembered was the taste of blood in my mouth before everything went black.

_**Raven**_

When I woke up, I opened my eyes and saw only red, orange, and yellow, but my vision was still blurred. when my head cleared I bit, I found I was in a room I didn't recognize with flames painted on the walls. I tried to get up, but my hands were chained to the floor. No matter how hard I tried, my spells didn't work. I huddled to stay warm without my cloak and began to examine my surroundings. That's when I noticed a bluish figure slumped against the wall beside me. It seemed to be covered in running water like a fountain. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, hoping I was dreaming. When I opened them again, I found myself looking into the face of a strange girl.

Her hair was blue and seemed to be flowing like water and covered the right half of her face. She had slightly greenish blue skin lighter than her hair. Her one visible eye was shaped like a cat's, but the iris was the same color as her hair. She was also wearing some kind of armor; a mail shirt made of purple scales, a leatherish belt that appeared to have shark teeth hanging from it, and a knee length skirt made of large green scales. Her feet were bare and her one hand, her left, was cuffed and chained to the floor like my own. Her right arm was gone from the elbow down. "_Who are you?" _she asked, her voice a barely audible whisper.


	5. The Blue Stranger

_**The Blue Stranger**_

"Who are you?" I asked the other girl in the cell, as quietly as I could. I didn't want _him_ to know I was awake... That would be a nightmare. She stared at me with violet eyes.

"Raven," she whispered back. "But who are you?" she asked, slightly louder.

"_Shhhhhhh!" _I silenced her. "You don't want _him _to hear you!"

"Who is 'him'?" she inquired, much more quietly.

I looked away. "Every hero's worst nightmare."

"She's awake, Sir!" came a voice nearby, and somewhere up above.

"Oh, no! Not now!" I cried.

"Bring her in!" the Enemy called back.

I began pulling frantically at the chains, struggling to get loose. Normally, I could liquify my hand, but my powers didn't work in _his_ fortress. I began panting and pulling harder as the pounding of feet approached. "_NOOOOO!" _I screamed. "_Stay away from me!" _The soldiers came in, ignoring my cries. I screamed and cried as they dragged me out of the cell, with Raven watching helplessly from the corner. "_Let me GO!" _I screamed, but there was no one who could help me. I sobbed as I was dragged to a room of pure torture: _his _throne room.

**_Raven_**

I stared helplessly from the corner as the other girl was dragged away, her screams echoing off the walls. Suddenly, I realized that one of the men had stayed behind and was standing at the door. "You'd best come with me," he said. When I shook my head, he grabbed me by the chains and dragged me after the others. I had no choice in the matter, apparently. He took me took me left, then we took a right, then another right until we arrived at a door at the end of one of the many halls. He opened it, and then pushed me, following close behind. I considered screaming, but knew no one would hear even if I did. I had no option but to follow him up the stairs to a narrow balcony.


	6. Who is Who?

**_Cyborg_**

Robin, Starfire and I rushed to the last location that Beast Boy had called from, but we didn't like what we found: Raven's cloak was lying on the ground, soaked. The clasp was nowhere to be found. "Where's Beast Boy?" I asked. I turned on my sensors, but couldn't pick up a heartbeat nearby other than mine, Robin's, and Starfire's.

"He couldn't have gotten far," said Robin. "Starfire, fly overhead and see if you can spot him. Cyborg, keep checking for his heart beat, walking in a circle with about a 50 foot radius to see if he walked of a bit. I'll keep investigating here. We meet here in 10 minutes. If you take longer than 15, I'll call you.

I turned my sensors on as Starfire took to the sky for an aerial view and Robin bent to his work, determination written all over his face.

I followed Robin's order to check for Beast Boy's heart beat, but didn't pick up anything. I was on my way back when Robin called after only 8 minutes, clearly perplexed.

"The cloak doesn't belong to Raven. Its not torn even though we found a piece in her room, and its not the water that makes it look darker. It really is black."

"We're on our way," I replied. When I arrived, I noticed something on the cloak. I bent down and picked it up. When I realized what it was, I widened my eyes.

Robin seemed concerned. "Cyborg, what's wrong?" he asked me.

I held it up for them to see. "A piece of Raven's hair was caught in the cloak, and it's soaked, but not with water. Gimme a moment to scan it..." I raised an eyebrow when I saw the results- it was unidentified blood, again. I showed it to Robin, who nodded.

"The same as we found at the tower. Which means..." he hesitated.

"That this unidentified person either is the captor, or another hostage," I finished for him.

_**The Blue Stranger**_

I had stopped crying, knowing that it didn't do any good. I would endure in silence- for now. Oh, how I wished Dracona was there!

I bit back a nasty remark when one of the soldiers kicked me through a door before slamming it behind me. I had fallen flat on my face, amusing _him_, who sat high on his throne looking down at me.

"Hello, Tidal," he purred.

"Forest Fire," I growled.

He stepped down and pulled me up by my half arm, which he refused to stop teasing me about. I pulled out of his grasp, but he grabbed the chain still on my wrist and pulled me back up to a small wooden bench beside his throne, fastening the chain. He then walked over to his throne and put on a purple cape that clashed horribly with his flaming hair. he then removed the chain from the bench, and, before he could do anything with it, I yanked on it so hard, it pulled right out of his hands. I gathered it up and he, being enraged, shot two fire balls at me with his hands, which were quickly extinguished as soon as they touched my watery hair. I tried to whip the chain at him, but he reached out with a burning hand, grabbed the chain, and pulled me in. He threw me to the floor and pressed his boot to my throat. I choked and coughed. He looked down at me, lying helplessly on the floor, and said, "Before two months pass, you or your cellmate WILL fall in love with me, or your friends will pay the price!" His shape shifting pet, currently in the form of a human, stepped up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"You're sure they think Madame Rouge is the kidnapper?" he questioned.

"As sure as the whiskers on my face!" she purred, melting into a black kitten.

"Good. They'll never find the girl- or the green one!" He addressed a dragon overhead- a dragon that just so happened to be my half sister: "Terra! get down here and get your sister ready for dinner tonight. She needs to look perfect!" He took his foot off my throat and released the chain just in time for Terra to snatch me up into the air and carry me off in the direction of the cell I shared with Raven. As soon as the throne room was out of sight, however, she changed direction. We had now exited the castle and were headed up toward a big cloud. As soon as we entered, I felt something change. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded, but she didn't answer. Typical. Finally, she set me down on a hill and changed into a human. Well, sort of. A half-Draconian, really.

"Dracona!" I cried. She shushed me, looked around, then gestured for me to follow her. She nodded at a hollow tree, and we stepped inside to room larger than the outside of the tree.

Once we had stepped inside, she morphed her hand into a dragon claw and undid my cuff.

"Sorry for shushing you, but it's not exactly safe outside, as you saw when Forest Fire kidnapped you, AGAIN. For the third time!" she scolded.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I should have listened to you when you told me to stay inside. Ask Trist, I knew you would mention this at some point," I retorted.

"That's just the thing," she said worriedly. "Trist is gone!"

She then dragged me toward an elevator on the far side, but I never made it. I felt something land on my neck and suddenly completely liquified and found myself flowing out through the hole in the side of the tree. Dracona followed, demanding that I turn solid, but I couldn't control my transformation or my liquid form for some reason. I then flowed into some sort of glass coffin, which was sealed as soon as I was completely inside. I then turned solid and, after a few moments, lost consciousness.

* * *

I know you all are dying to know what happened to Beast Boy. Patience, my pretties! It takes time for these things. (laughs wickedly)

mih, random. But my friend pointed out I forgot to post a disclaimer, so here it is: I. Do. Not. Own. Teen. Titans. I also do not own Dracona or forest fire, but I DO own Tidal, Trist, Terra, and F.F.'s "shape shifting pet".

Please comment!

Update: I just fixed a mixup in the capture/escape thing, but of course, if you just started reading this fanfic, you have no idea what I'm talking about so don't worry about it. I hope it didn't end up too bad!


	7. The Boy in the Darkness

_**Beast Boy**_

I woke up in a dark cell, so dark I could barely see. I tried to change into a bat, but I suddenly was zapped by wires wrapped around my body. "WEEEET!" I squealed, immediately turning back into a human and whimpering. My eyes finally adjusted, but I wished they hadn't when I looked around at my surroundings. On my left was a skeleton covered in scorch marks, and to my right was an apparently dead boy. He was shirtless, revealing his ribs showing through his dark skin. An empty knife sheath was strapped onto his back, and he too, was wrapped tightly with wires. His arms were striped and there were to dark streaks under each of his eyes, and claws equipped his bare hands and feet. Suddenly, he sat up and stared dead into my eyes, unnerving me.

He finally broke the silence: _"Who are you?"_

_**The Boy in the Darkness**_

I sensed a change in the air pressure as I woke up, but I didn't move. I opened my eyes a crack and saw a boy with green skin and a fang protruding form his mouth. He turned into a bat (which I knew was a bad idea when I saw it) and shrieked loudly before resuming his human form. I winced, but he didn't notice. _Hmmmm... another shape shifter. I wonder what else he can turn into? _I wondered. He started studying me. I held my breath, pretending to be dead. When I couldn't hold it in any more, I took a deep breath and sat up, startling Mr. Green. "Who are you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He yelped and jumped back when I spoke. "You're alive!" He squeaked, stating the obvious.

"Of course I'm alive," I retorted. "But who _are _you?"

"The name's Beast Boy, partner!" He stated proudly, sticking out his hand.

"Trist, and I'm not your partner," I grunted, eyeing his hand suspiciously.

"Ok, Trust, but we're gonna be best pals!" he insisted, still holding out his hand.

I swatted his hand away and rolled my eyes. "_Trist, _not _Trust._ And I wouldn't be too sure about us being pails."

He stuck out his lower lip in a pouty face. "I said pals, Tristy, not pails."

"My name is TRIST! GET IT RIGHT!" I snarled.

"Ok, dude, chill out! What's wrong with a couple nick-names?"

"Dude?"

"What?"

"What's it mean?" I asked, irritated.

He stared at me blankly. "Dude is just, you know, a thingy. You say it when you're talking to people." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, forget it," he muttered. "Anyway-" -here he bumped a skeleton behind him and causing it to rattle- "AHHHHH!" He screamed, the sound echoing loudly in the chamber.

"Relax, it's not real. They're all over the place. There's one next to me, too. see?" I said, holding up a skull and rattling it at him. Suddenly, the jaws started adjusting. "Yuck!" I yelled, throwing it on the ground and backing away as far as the wires wrapped around me would allow. 'Beast Boy' laughed nervously and backed up next to me. The plastic scull sprouted four spider-like legs and walked over to my feet before lengthening its legs so it stared me in the face with empty eyes.

"The blue girl is being prepared for dinner and engagement. The master demands you supply the meal, champaign, and ring," the skull said before reattaching itself to the rest of the skeleton and standing up to grabbing my arm. I struggled, but it injected me with a syringe that had mysteriously appeared in its hand. I went numb before collapsing. I tried to struggle out of its grasp, but I had no control over my muscles. The last thing I saw was Beast Boy cowering helplessly beneath the bony shadow, then darkness.


	8. The Challenge and Choice

_**Trist**_

When I woke up, I was dressed in a tuxedo and had my hair combed. I suddenly felt a shock fly across my spine before I lost complete control of my movements. I suddenly found myself standing up and walking over to a tray with two plates with spaghetti and meatballs on them. I, or rather the force controlling me, picked up a small vial of clear liquid. I poured it on one of the plates before lifting the tray and walking out the door. The sight I beheld made me want to throw the tray on the ground, turn into a wolf, and rip _him _into pieces. Unfortunately, I had no control over my body and I could not. There was Forest Fire, sitting across the table from Tidal, staring into her eyes, and yes, both of them. Her eyepatch was nowhere to be seen, and in place of it was a swirling vortex that allowed any who looked at it to control her thoughts. I looked and tried to counter Forest Fire's attacks on her, but could not access her thoughts to do so. I walked over to the table and set out the two plates, giving the one with the clear fluid in it to Tidal before turning and walking back into the previous room and blacking out.

_**Beast Boy**_

Not five seconds after the first skeleton had disappeared with Trist did another one stand up. Without a word, it injected me with a syringe like the one Trist had been injected with and I immediately collapsed, numb. I fell unconscious seconds later.

_**Raven**_

When I reached the balcony, I looked down, but only saw a dark room, too dark to see anything in it. A moment later, the lights came on and the balcony suddenly dropped several feet before coming to an abrupt stop at ground level. Once my eyes adjusted, I felt like throwing up. There was Beast Boy, strapped to a vertical table and various needles stuck in his arms. One tube seemed to be endlessly drawing his blood, while another was allowing an opaque fluid to flow into his veins. He seemed to conscious, but at the same time suffering from a terrible nightmare, his head turning side to side, while is eyes searched the room for some unseen enemy. His hands were clenched into fists, and his face was turning red. I turned to the guard who had brought me. "Why did you bring me here? Why are you doing this to him?" I demanded, tears threatening to fill my eyes as I struggled to suppress them.

The guard removed his mask revealing a face that seemed vaguely familiar. "I brought you here to offer you a deal- and a challenge. A chance to return to the titans and live in peace."

"What's the catch?" I inquired, suspecting a trick, a play on words, a double cross.

"It's quite simple, really," he assured. "If you can win this little game I have set up, you get a choice- but you don't know the choice until you've won the game, and you only get one chance."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What game?"

"This one." At this, he pulled a lever, causing the floor to drop swiftly into darkness, but this time it didn't stop for some time.

Suddenly, something hard slammed into my back, throwing me off the platform. I caught the edge before I could fall and clung for dear life. I felt dizzy, and it took me a moment to realize the ground had stopped moving, seemingly suspended in the darkness. Soon, high speed winds began swirling about me as wild howls filled the restless air. I struggled to pull myself up, but something caught my throat and held me up in the air. I immediately got a whiff of acrid breathe and saw the all too familiar four glowing red eyes of my father.

"_You_," I growled.

_Yes, me, _his voice spoke into my mind. _What did you expect, Daughter-Dearest? Arella? She's been enslaved to the darkness. Darkness will fill the earth. Darkness will fill the universe. Darkness will fill every reality. _The prophecy will be fulfilled.__

"_No,_" I breathed. "You're lying! You can't be real!"

I struggled, and in my fury released a wave of energy that threw Trigon back surprisingly, before he melted into the form of the guard, still lacking his mask. I fell back to the platform and stood glowering at the guard.

"You," I snarled.

"No," He said. "That demon was nothing but a hallucination. That was the test, which you passed, by realizing he was not, in reality, Trigon. Now it is time to make your choice," He stated as the lights came back on.

We were back in the room where Beast Boy was, but now the large bag of his blood was almost full and the bag of opaque liquid almost completely emptied into is system. His mouth was foaming and he was shaking violently.

"Let him go!" I yelled, close to tears at seeing my friend like this. "Just let us go back home!"

He merely smirked and shook his head. I began hitting him and cursing, at which point he slammed me into the wall and held me there. "Ooooh, fisty," he purred.

"Adonis," I growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, yes. But you see, I can't do exactly what you said. That's your choice. You can be free and leave the punk here to become a brainwashed slave of Forest Fire; or you can have him returned to the rest of your team, healed and with his own blood coursing through his veins while you become my, er, partner. So what do you say? what is your choice?"

"You're sick," I snorted.

"What is your choice?" He demanded. "Who stays, who will go free?"

I hung my head and sighed. "Just let Beast Boy go. I'll stay with you," I gave in, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Just give me a chance to say goodbye."

"Oh, fine. I suppose you've earned at least that." He rolled his eyes and walked over to Beast Boy. He switched the tubes of his blood and the strange fluid, so that his blood poured back into his body and the white liquid flowed out. He immediately stopped shaking and his eyes closed. His skin resumed its previous green tint and his breathing returned to normal. Adonis stepped back to me and told me that I had five minutes to say goodbye, and then walked out of the room.

Once Beast Boy had all his blood back and the white solution was emptied from his system, I disconnected the tubes and unstrapped him from the table before lowering him down to the floor. I shook his arm gently until he opened his eyes. He sat up and we looked at each other for a moment. I finally lunged forward and embraced him, crying freely, glad that at least he would be okay.

"Uh, Raven? You alright?" He asked me nervously, no doubt shocked by my sudden show of emotion. "And, where are we?" he added, noting the bag of chemicals and the discarded needles scattered on the floor.

I explained the situation to him as he listened quietly, hardly blinking. When I finished, he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. There was nothing more to say. He hugged me again, and we sat there for a few minutes. "I'll miss you more than anything," he said.

"Likewise," I replied. We leaned toward each other for a moment, our lips brushing, and then hugged each other for the final time, sitting like that until Adonis returned.

Adonis handed me a small capsule. "This is a fraction of your stolen power, but only enough for teleportation. Inhale the dust, and you will have just enough power to send your friend back home. Now hurry up before I change my mind."

I sighed, whispered a quick spell, and handed the capsule to Beast Boy. "Go," I said. Inhale the dust and it will give you my teleportation powers for a full month. Tell the others what happened." He nodded hesitantly, his eyes filled with tears. He then opened the capsule, inhaled the dust, and opened a portal. He put one foot through and stopped, his eyes telling me to come. I stepped toward the portal only to be yanked back by Adonis, who pushed Beast Boy through, closing the portal.

"Time to go," he grinned.

* * *

I know, the end isn't the best. I'm bad at romance; I never really do it because most of the time, I find it too sappy and pointless. I won't be putting much in, so don't get your hopes up if you like that kind of thing. Please review and let me know if there is anything about the story that needs explained. Thanks!


	9. Two sides of a Locked Door

Woopsee! I just realized that in one chapter I made it so Tidal had escaped, and then in the next one she's eating with F.F. Soooo, you might want to go back to chapter 6 and read the fixed version. Anyway, back with the story, I will be getting back to the titans soon, just a little more patience!

* * *

_**Tidal**_

I had just woken up dressed fancifully when Terra tore off my eye patch and forced me to walk into a nearby dining room. I, under Terra's control, sat at a table across from the monster that had recaptured me. Suddenly, Trist walked out of a nearby room, but his eyes, instead of their usual brown, were light blue. He set a plate of pasta in front of me, then Forest Fire before leaving. It was not until I had taken a bite that Terra returned with my eyepatch. I put it back on, but realized I did not have my full strength because of something in the food. I looked across at Fire, glaring, but it wasn't long before I entered a hypnotic state and was no longer aware of my actions or anything around me.

_**Beast Boy**_

I stumbled through the portal and was about to step back through when it closed. "_Raven!"_ I shouted, clawing at the air.

"Beast Boy?"

"No, no, no! This couldn't have happened! It can't be real! NOOO!"

**"Beast Boy?"**

"I have to go back! I can help her!" I said frantically, struggling to somehow magically open another portal to somehow return to Raven.

_**"Beastboy!"**_Robin yelled.

"Gyah! Sensitive ears! Ow!" I shrieked in surprise, rubbing my ears. I recognized my location as the place I had found the cloak before going and getting trapped in that cafe.

"You seemed lost in your own world there for a second. What did you-"

The leader was cut off as Star Fire flew up to me and began shaking me furiously, demanding answers. "Friend Beast Boy, what happened? Where were you? Did you find friend Raven? Where is she? How did you appear out of the air like she does? Did you catch the Madame Rouge? How-"

But Cyborg interrupted. "WHEREISRAVEN?WHEREISROUGE?LETMEAT'ER!WHYTHEHECKDIDYOUCOMEBACKWITHOUTRAVENIFYOUFOUNDHER?"

"One question at a time!" I whimpered.

Robin came up to me. "Beast Boy," he begged, "Where is Raven?"

I hung my head and shook it slowly. "It's complicated."

_Later at the Tower..._

"That's when Adonis pulled her back and shoved me through the portal... And no, I don't know where the lab or dungeon was. Now care telling me what you found during my absence, however long it was?"

Robin had insisted on interrogating me on my recent experience alone to avoid me having to answer everyone's questions at once, which I could greatly appreciate; I had enough on my mind. He nodded in answer to my question. "Cyborg will fill you in on what we found while I do some searching for anything that could help our search. And as for how long you were gone, it had been about six hours since we had last talked to you." I widened my eyes at that, thinking I had been gone for longer, but it was hard to tell since I had been unconscious most of that time. I stepped into the common room to listen to what Cyborg had to say, but I was so distracted that all I got out of it was something about the cloak I had found on the ground not being Raven's. I vaguely nodded when he finished before wandering sullenly toward my bedroom.

_**Raven**_

I can't say escaping from one enemy's castle with another enemy was at all enjoyable, but here's how it went. Once Beast Boy was gone, Adonis and I went up a set of stairs and through a maze of halls and doors. We ran into a few sets of guard, but they were easily convinced that Adonis was taking me back to a cell. It wasn't until we were almost out that we ran into a squad of soldiers, or knights rather, who insisted on taking me themselves instead of Adonis, who of course, took the violent way and began punching the men in the face until there was only one left. Adonis held him up up in front of me.

"Care to do the honors?" he offered, grinning.

I glared at him. "Technically, you're kidnapping me from my kidnapper, which doesn't help me at all, so no, I don't exactly feel like helping you, even if it is such an easy task that you could easily do yourself." He shrugged and bashed the poor guy's head on the wall, knocking him out. He then dragged me out the next door which led outside, then knocked me out.


	10. Discoveries

_**Beast Boy**_

_Argh, there has to be a way to get Raven back!_ I thought, pacing the floor. Suddenly, a portal opened underneath me and I dropped through a dark tunnel.

_**Robin**_

I was working at my computer when suddenly, I heard a shriek behind me. Startled, I turned around. "Beast Boy? What are you doing in here?" I demanded, somewhat upset that he had snuck into my room without asking.

"That's what I'd like to know!" he exclaimed.

I scowled. "You mean you don't know? Oh, and by the way, how did you get here from this lab you mentioned in your story?"

_**Beast Boy**_

That's when I remembered an important little detail. "RAVEN! HER TELEPORTATION!"

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "If she was taken by Adonis, she would have teleported away if she still had her powers."

"No, that's how I got back to Jump City from the lab! I have her teleportation powers! I _knew _I was forgetting something!" I shrieked, before another portal opened underneath Robin's desk, dropping it along with his laptop and papers into a dark vortex, which closed a moment later. "Oops." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. Suddenly, we heard a yell from downstairs.

"MY BABY! NOOOOOO!"

"Cyborg?" I called down.

Robin looked at me pointedly. "Let's go see what happened."

We went down the elevator and stepped into the garage to find Cyborg on his knees, open-mouthed, staring at his t-car, currently with Robin's desk sticking out of the top. Robin's laptop had slid into the torn open driver seat, showing various images through the fabric. Star Fire was trying to comfort Cyborg, saying that he could fix it, and that she was sure there was a good reason for the current 'crisis'. "I built her with my own hands..." Cyborg moaned.

"Ummm, at least we can find Raven?" I mentioned, but it came out as more of a question then a statement. Cyborg immediately turned to me, forgetting about the damage done to his "baby".

"How?"

Robin explained. "Beast Boy seems to have acquired Raven's teleportation powers, along with her weakness of powers going haywire when feeling strong emotions. That's how my desk, uh, found its way to your T-car," he added hesitantly. "He also landed in my room from his room moments before.

Cyborg nodded, ignoring the mention of the car. "Great, so we can get to her! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" I agreed. I closed my eyes and imagined a portal opening to the lab Raven had found me in. I opened them again, to find no portal, and everyone else staring at me. "Hey, don't look at me! I don't know how to use Raven's powers!"

"But I do!"

We all turned to Star Fire, who had raised her hand. "How?" I couldn't help asking.

"When the Puppet King took you and friends Robin and Cyborg, Raven and I switched bodies as well as powers. She taught me how to control them so that we could rescue our friends. I could teach you, too, Beast Boy."

Robin nodded. "Good idea, Star. Why don't you two get started on that right away, while Cyborg and I get my desk back to my room and his car repaired?"

Star Fire nodded back and dragged me toward the door, but just before she reached it, another portal opened underneath us, dropping us into a dark room. It took a moment before my eyes adjusted, but I soon realized that we were in Raven's room. I kept my mouth shut as I looked around the room. Star Fire also remained silent. We both slowly exited, avoiding disturbing anything there. It seemed almost sacred, now that Raven wasn't there.

We then went into Star Fire's room, where she began instructing me in how to clear my head and concentrate on opening portals to certain locations. After what seemed like hours, I seemed to have gotten the hang of it, and we met with the others in the main room.

_**Tidal**_

I woke up back in a cell. Apparently, the dreadful dinner was over. I glanced beside me, but Raven wasn't there. In her place were two empty cuffs hooked onto the floor. I was wondering where she could be when I heard shouts that she was missing. _So I'm not the only one who doesn't know where she is, _I thought. _I just hoped she escaped, and that I will, too. _I settled down, knowing that it would be a long time before anyone came for me.


	11. Ready Yourself

_**Raven**_

I woke up wearing a black hooded cloak. It was longer than my old blue one, and dragged on the ground as I walked. Underneath, I wore a sleeveless black leotard that came down uncomfortably far in the middle. Leather high-heel boots with laces up the sides completed the look, but also made my feet hurt terribly. I looked around and saw Adonis , with his back turned to me, making a new muscle suit, this one black. I gritted my teeth as I got to my pinched feet. He turned and smiled.

"Like your new uniform?" he inquired.

I growled, but ignored his question. "How am I supposed to walk in these?"

He rolled his eyes. "You don't, of course. You can fly, remember?"

"I don't fly _everywhere_, you moron," I said, staggering over to the wall for support, "And I don't even have powers."

He smirked. "Yes you do, just not your teleportation."

"Why do I need a uniform anyway? So that I can serve you like some humble slave?"

"Actually, that's pretty close; but I don't need you to be humble."

I raised an eyebrow.

He ignored my silent questions and waved me toward a hallway. "Your room is the third one on the left," he said. "Oh, and... try not to upset the others."

I hesitated at that last part, but after a moment I stepped through the indicated door to find a short hallway with three doors on each side and one at the opposite end. Each door had a large window occupying the upper portion, but I was unable to look into any of the rooms; one of the rooms was too dark to see into, another two had the insides of the windows painted black. Another had a picture hiding the room's contents. I looked closer at the dark photo and gasped. I quickly rushed into my appointed room across from the one I had been looking at, eager to escape the all-too-familiar snarl of the Werebeast. I shut and locked the door before sinking to the ground and leaning back on the door, as though keeping the horrible memories of that night from returning.

_**Tidal**_

As I sat thinking, I suddenly realized something. There were only two pairs of cuffs in this room, and I had previously been in the one on the right, which were specially designed to restrict my liquification powers. I was now on the _left_. Oh, those guards were idiots! These were meant to keep Raven from using _her_ powers- not mine! I giggled gleefully despite myself as I melted away from the chains and under the door.

I solidified again and ran down the hall to what appeared to be an armory. I checked, unsuccessfully, for a spear to replace the one that F-F had burned, but did not come up empty handed. I _did_ find an incredibly synthed blade and belt; it had a hilt made from a large _fighting conch*_ shell and a blade formed of carefully molded imperial steel. I recognized it at once as the cutlass that had been stolen from my father's hall. Rumor had it that the Sirens had woven a forbidden enchantment into the blade to ensure the victory of any who carried it. I grinned and fastened the belt around my waist before snatching a few tiny throwing blades, concealing them in my armor, and rushing into the hall.

I turned back toward my cell to check if there were other cells around it. Disappointed, I turned and started to run the other way, but in my haste, I tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground. I scrambled to my feet and clumsily stumbled into the wall, in the process knocking over a statue of Night (FF's and Trist's grandmother, as well as the mother of several titans). The black marble shattered on contact with the floor, but revealed a lever underneath. I reached toward it, but hesitated, wondering if it would summon a legion of so-called warriors, or worse, my sister Terra. Then, remembering that I had nothing to lose, I jerked the lever, revealing a previously hidden door.

I ran through to find myself in some sort of lab. In the center was a tilted table with straps in each corner. Wires and tubes were hanging on either side, one of which was connected to a bag of some opaque fluid, another linked with an empty bag that appeared to have recently contained blood. I shivered and stepped quickly over to a door on the other side of the room, swinging it open to reveal a dark dungeon. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness after the bright white of the walls in the lab, but when they did, I gasped.

_* A fighting conch is a kind of sea shell_

_**Robin**_

We had all assembled in the main room while Beast Boy focused on opening the portal. I tapped my foot impatiently and glanced out the window. It was raining, but what caught my attention were some long scratching sounds. I frowned and walked over to the full window and looked out.

"What's wrong, dude?" Beast Boy's voice called.

I held up a finger to signal them to wait as I opened the window. I hardly noticed the others shivering as a cold wind blew the rain into the tower. I ignored the sudden chill of winter and leaned out. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

* * *

Oh, a double cliff hanger. I'll try to update again soon, and I am open to suggestions, as always.


	12. The Wave is Breaking

Oops, sorry guys. Apparently, I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but forgot to post it. I also forgot my account password so I had to hack my way back in. :P Anyway, thanks for waiting up; I hope I didn't make you guys too mad about the wait. Enjoy! (P.S. I'll try to write another chapter today, but I might have to leave soon. I will try to update more frequently, though.)

* * *

_**Raven**_

I finally came out of my room and confronted Adonis. "What makes you think that I'll willingly work for you anyway?" I had been wondering for a while, but hadn't really wanted to talk to him anymore, and so had not asked.

He simply held up a book-not just any book, Malchior's book. "I know just enough magic to release him, and he won't be too happy about being put back in here. Now, you will do exactly what I say in the exact manner I instruct. You will not talk to the Titans, but will only follow the commands I give you through this intercom," he said, handing me a small ear bud. He then waved me off and continued squinting at some papers on his desk.

I stood there a moment, staring, before turning back to the hall. I saw that the door across from mine (the one with the were beast picture) was open a crack, but it closed before I could see in. I shivered and floated into my own room, shutting the door gently and flopping down on the bed.

_**?**_

_A few hours earlier..._

"When you get inside, don't forget what you're there to do. They will try to stop you, but they are not _your_ targets, and will be distracted soon enough," the Doctor was saying. "When it happens, you won't be able to see well; but your heightened senses of hearing and smell should guide you well enough. Once you've disabled the system, wait on the roof to cut off their escape. The others will do the rest; you will know when it's done. Don't fail me again."

I nodded and took the formula from the Doctor's assistant and grinned. "No worries," I said as I stooped down to exit through the door, draining the formula down my throat and tossing it aside. I grinned wolfishly again as I felt the improvement come over me.

**_Robin_**

_Present_

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end as the hairy shapes came crawling up the side of the tower. From a distance, they appeared to be harmless, furry little hamster-like creatures, but I knew that they were far larger. The others stood beside me, the rain whipping our faces unnoticed. I ran over to a concealed panel in the wall and opened it, yelling into it, "Commission Tower lockdown, now!" immediately, a thick paste poured over the windows throughout the tower, but it was quickly hidden by the 4-in. thick iron plates that slid down to reinforce the glass glass. "That should slow them down," I told the other three, but was interrupted when I saw the metal cut away with a huge, glowing black blade.

Several large gashes had been torn in the side of the tower allowing the were beasts to pour in, but I hardly noticed this. Raven came floating in on a dark disk through the nearest gash, but instead of her usual blue cape and boots, she was now wearing an all black cape and knee-high lace-up boots. Her now-long hair appeared to have been dyed pitch black, and her hands and eyes shown obsidian.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called, nearly rushing forward.

Raven ignored him (as usual) and turned toward me. "What happened to you?" I asked her, referring to the change in style.

"A Nightmare," she growled before transforming completely. "Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!" she cried out, staring ferociously from under the cowl as her seemingly unreasonable rage was unleashed upon us.

I ducked and dodged her magic, but almost immediately began to wear out. Determined, I extended my bo staff and began swiping back at my friend-unwillingly, but necessarily. This all took place in just a few moments before a thick brown smoke choked the air, blinding me. I tried to listen for her, but I couldn't hear anything but my ears ringing. I swiped frantically around me as an all-too-familiar goatish odor filled the air and the Werebeasts began bearing down on me.


	13. Just Kidding

**_Tidal_**

I rushed to Trist's side. He reached toward me as far as his chains allowed.

"Tidal..." then his eye began twitching and he kept switching between laughing hysterically and screaming in agony.

"Huh, what?" I was confused, and rightly so. Then the door slammed shut behind me, and I knew this had been a trap.

Between cackles, Trist addressed me. "Ti-hahaha-Tidal-ha-haha-RUN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAOOH, HOOHOOHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHA!"

Terrified, I used the magically forged blade I had found in the armory and cut through the chains. I lifted him onto my back and began searching for an exit as the air ran out. We were choking, but I held my breath the save what was left of the oxygen for Trist.

"HAHAHAHEHHEEHEEHOHOHO!HAHAHA!HEH,heehee haha hehehe! ha, ha, ha... heh...heh..." As the air ran out, so did the laughing. I turned my head and saw that Trist had lost consciousness and was going to fall.

I slid him off my back onto the ground, but when I turned, he had fallen into a dark hole in the floor. I didn't have time to think before the gap expanded to under my own feet and I tumbled through darkness.

* * *

I know, I know, too short a chapter after too long a delay, but I have to go in a minute. I'll try to update _this_ chapter in the next week, so it will get a LOT longer.

* * *

Ha! Finally-made it back. Sorry for the delay (again)... but I'm back now. WARNING: this chapter contains graphic content; this story isn't rated T for no reason. xO Anywho, on with the story.

* * *

_**Beast Boy**_

"Oooph!" I grunted. I was just about to transform into a grizzly bear to face the other werebeasts when I suddenly found myself pinned to the ground by what seemed to be a very heavy sponge full of water. I found myself instinctively holding my breath as it seemed that I was underwater. I struggled to get up only to feel something sharp jab into the side of my head that felt very similar to Raven throwing her book at me. I cried out the moment I realized that the weight was actually a person.

_**Tidal**_

Before I could fully register the dark vortex I was tumbling through, it was gone and I landed with a thud on something soft. Sensing movement behind me, I swung my arm around and my elbow collided with something.

"Urgh, gleff mobv!" a muffled voice came from under me.

I was utterly confused. "What?!" I cried out, rolling off the now struggling lump. My elbow had collided with a head-a green one! I recoiled and stared, hardly noticing my hair running all over the room, much less my surroundings. A boy with green skin and hair was coughing up water-no, my hair (my hair is 93.2% water, 2.8% salt fibers, and 4% sea kelp-basically its own ocean, so it's not surprising he nearly drowned in it).

Ignoring this color abnormity and his demands for an explanation of me falling on him, I looked around frantically for Trist. Only then did I notice the battle occurring in the very room.

"What the-what happened?!" demanded a young black haired boy dressed like a neon sign.

"Friend Robin-" a girl with long magenta hair addressed the neon-boy "-are you the okay?" she coughed out.

"Yo, are we in the middle of a battle or a video game with people fallin' out o' the sky? Where'd those two come from?" spoke up a bald boy made half of metal.

I whirled around and found myself looking at a very bewildered looking Raven. She was dressed differently than she had been when I last saw her, now wearing all black, but the violet eyes and eyebrows accustomed to frowning could not have belonged to anyone else. Of course, I wasn't really taking in all these details when I saw Trist who seemed to have fallen on Raven, knocking her down. He was just coming to and looked just as flabbergasted as I felt.

You would think all this was more than enough to take in, but, of course, there was more; everyone in the room jumped and looked around to see a long crack running through a large window pane. A medium sized Aerial dragon lay sprawled on the floor.

"Uh, Dracona?" I inquired cautiously.

The dragon looked up sheepishly and I immediately realized that Dracona had only partially turned into air when she passed through the window, causing it to break.

"Hey, dudes!" a small voice squeaked out of the green boy. "Are we trying to defend the tower or what?" Two immense bear-like creatures had the poor kid cornered and were prowling toward him, drooling. "I-I can't transform!" he panicked.

Thinking quickly, I drew my blade, but Neon was faster. He whipped a syringe out of his yellow utility belt and injected the two beasts. _That'll do a lot of good,_ I thought as Neon was thrown back by one swipe of a mighty paw.

_**Third Person**_

Robin gasped in pain and lifted a hand to the gash across his chest left by the werebeast's claws. "That was the antidote, it should have worked!" he rasped to Cyborg, who let loose a blue blast in the beasts' direction.

Raven spoke up. "Adonis-he's modified the chemical to keep the effect from wearing off!" At the questioning and accusing looks she received, she responded only by holding up Adonis' earpiece, crushed when Trist had fallen on her. Beast Boy pointed behind her before getting tackled by a beast. She whirled around just in time to put up a shield to block one attack while the next nearly shattered her force field. Raven quickly provided a counter attack, blasting dark energy at the beast pinning down Beast Boy. "AZARATH METRION ZYNTHOS!"

BeastBoy tried once again to transform, this time imagining an enormous wolf, but he only succeeded in creating a portal beneath him that led to right above him, causing him to fall continuously from ceiling to floor until Raven closed the portal. He smashed into the floor but managed to offer a nod of thanks to his rescuer before standing to face a beast in human form.

Robin brought out his staff, shouting to his team. He swung the retractable rod around and it connected with the head of a beast. The monster seemed entirely unaffected if not now more enraged than before as it turned to Robin, its eyes promising to multiply the number of Robin's wounds by ten. It rose onto it's' hind legs and roared deafeningly.

_**Robin**_

"ARGH!" I yelled as I felt eight inch claws tear at my flesh. I staggered and felt my staff slip from my grip. The enormous brown creature began barreling toward me and I knew it would kill me. I glanced about at my friends, fighting valiantly. Raven firing dark energy and Cyborg blue energy. Even BeastBoy had managed to swing himself onto the back of the werebeast and was struggling to choke it in his human form, which he seemed to be trapped in. I clenched my eyes shut and awaited the worst as an agonizing crack and a scream announced the breaking of BeastBoy's arm. The beast's claws sank into my shoulders and the monster fell upon me-limp.

"Watch yourself, kid."

I looked up, astonished. The blue girl had buried her blade hilt-deep into the monster's thick neck. Lifeless eyes stared at me out from under the matted, bloodstained fur.

"You, you killed him!" I shouted. This was not the way to fight-these beasts were also people!

The girl simply scoffed. "I saved your life, you ungrateful brat. Don't make me regret it." She then turned and began slashing and stabbing at the first's many comrades.

* * *

AHHHH! Uh-oh, cliffhanger! (please don't kill me, Dracona!). Anyway, It's 5:40 AM right now and I've been up all night, so I really need to sleep. I'll try to update tomorrow or later today-after I've slept-to make up for the many much awful waits I put you all through. I hate to say it, but this story is drawing to a close. I do, however, already have a sequel planned out. Anyway, I gotta close before I fall asleep with my head on the keyboard.

Can't wait to get your reviews! (Remember: no reviews within 48 hours and no new chapter :O)


End file.
